Alexandira hamilton: Vampire Hunters
by Southernpeach13
Summary: A tall, pale looking man with ginger hair was looking down at her and smiling at her gently , he looked at her softly. She couldn't see his eyes “What are you doing here by yourself miss?” Alex looked at him for minute in confusion before his words finally processed in her mind. Alex looked down and wiped her tears away from her face and tugged at her hickory brown hair nervousl


Alexandra Hamilton yawned as she walked out into the street as she left the flower shop. A bouquet of flowers in hand. She walked by herself in the streets of NewYork City. Her dark hickory brown hair flowing steadily in the wind. She adjusted her dark green rectangular glasses on her nose so she could see better.Alexandra picked up her pace as she noticed the street light beginning to flicker on. Wanting to get to graveyard before dark she decided to pick up her pace to a jog.

A few moments later she found her destination. Alex walked in the graveyard to a small well keptgrave.Alex kneeled down to the small grave and smiled softly."Hi mom."She removed the last bouquet of flowers that were no longer alive she had brought from her last visit from the simple vase and placed the bouquet of lilies and daisies in their place.Alex adjusted herself to where she was sitting crisscross and clasped her hands together in her lap and looked down. Steady tears beginning to fall from her milk chocolate brown eyes.The sudden snap of a tree branch rang in her ears.Alex whipped around and her brows furrowed together in confusion.A tall, pale looking man with ginger hair was looking down at her and smiling at her gently , he looked at her softly. She couldn't see his eyes"What are you doing here by yourself miss?"Alex looked at him for minute in confusion before his words finally processed in her mind.Alex looked down and wiped her tears away from her face and tugged at her hickory brown hair nervously."I don't really want to talk about it." She whispered looking down at the ground."You shouldn't be here." the man stated calmly.Alexandra's head shot up and glared at the man."Excuse me." She shot back angrily.Alex stood up reaching up to her not very intimidating height of 5'4 . Looking up at the strange man.Her eyes widened in shock when she finally managed to see his eyes.Red. She thought.Blood red eyes."Like I said you shouldn't be here." He repeated once more. His eyes glowing brightly.Alexandra beginning to feel woozy."What's your name?" The ginger said curiously.Alexandria stepped back, her knees wobbling slightly.Alexandria cried let out a surprised yelp when she felt herself lose her footing and fell on her backside roughly."Oh come on Lovey, I just want to know your your name."Alexandria scurried back until she felt her back press against her mother's headstone she glanced to the side to see the fresh bouquet of flowers knocked over.The ginger walked over to her carefully and grasped her chin with a harsh yet gentle force, making her look back up at the strange man with ruby eyes. She felt his other hand grasp her hickory hair firmly and yanked her up with inhuman force. Alexandria let out a small whimper as she was harshly pulled away from her mother's grave and shoved roughly against the metal bars of the graveyard fence.

Alexandria felt the man grab her wrists harshly and pinned them up above her head bringing her an inch or so off the ground. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply."You smell delicious, sweeter than everyone else." he mumbled hungrily into her neck.Alexandria slowly opened her eyes and tears began to slowly fall.The ginger brought his head up and brushed Alexandria's hair away from her face. She snapped her eyes back closed, hoping that it would some how make this terrifying creature to disappear she let out a weak cry as she felt a warm wetness across her face.Oh God. Her mind screamed. He's licking my face.She felt a sudden rush of fear when she realized he was licking up the tears falling on her face. "Now Samuel."Alexandria eyes snapped at the new face. A tall, slightly muscular man with light wood colored skin and slightly fuzzy hair.Alexandria would've thought he was trying to help her if it wasn't for the dark look on his face and his eyes glowing like two rubies in the sunlight.His face curled up into a nasty and evil grin flashing to medium sized fangs."What did he tell you about sharing?"The gingerSamual.Looked back and growled in annoyance and released Alexandria"I found her fist Reynolds" Samuel wined and stopped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum when they didn't get their way.Alexandria brought her hand gently to her throat and looked up at the scene unfolding.The two were so busy arguing that they didn't seem to notice Alexandria anymore.She looked both ways and saw she had an opening to escape.So.She took it.Alexandria scampered up to her feet and ran like her life depended on it, and it most likely did given the the blood red eyes and sharp fangs both men had.Alexandria ran out of the graveyard. The street lights making a bright path for her to follow. Alexandria heard two familiar voices ordering her to come back.Alexandria realized she wouldn't be able to outrun them by how close their voices sounded. So she did what most people would do while running for their lives.She turned.Down an abandoned alleyway and hide behind a few trash cans hoping that her pursuers wouldn't see her.She heard two sets of footsteps enter the alleyway and heard the two men arguing."I found her first James. She was mine." Samuel hissed."What did you expect to happen. You could smell her from a mile away, she smelled so…alive.Alexandria brought her knees to her chest trying to make herself even smaller than she already was.She brought her hand to her mouth trying to hide her tiny whimpers escaping her.Her tears falling uncontrollably.Her heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest. She heard their footsteps stop.Alexandria froze.Her eyes widening as she heard them come closerThen they just stopped.Did they know she was hiding?Was she going to die here?Killed by two creatures of superstition.Would someone find her and report her her dead bodyOr would she be left here to rot in an abandoned alleyway behind a couple of trash cans.Would she be remembered as a nobody that was murdered in the most cliche way.Would she-"Hello boys!"called out a cheerful young male voice interrupting her thoughts."Who the fuck are you?" James growled in a very animalistic manner."Seriously, you don't know who I am." the man said in disbelief.If Alex had a take guess the two strange men were probably looking at him in confusion."I'm John Laurens! Vampire Hunter."Alex turned around a gently held the trashcan, trying not to make noise in the progress.The new face was young around her age maybe a year or two older, like his voice, practically every inch of visible skin was covered with freckles, dark brown eyes and dark hair curled up in a ponytail."Seriously. You've never heard of me." he groaned.

Alexandria glanced at the two vampires, who were currently looking at each other with confusion for a brief moment before they muttered something to each other that sounded oddly like "Kill him."Alexandria watched with awe as the the young man.John LaurensShe mentally reminded herself.She watched John easily dodge Reynolds attack.Samuel appeared behind him in from the shadows and attempted to jump on him, but John whipped around and kicked him in the stomach sending Samuel flying to a brick wall, knocking him out temporarily . Reynolds glared at John.Eyes glowing like two fiery hot pieces of coal.He bared his pearly white fangs, letting out a inhuman growl and leaped toward John.John turned around and grabbed Reynolds by his throat and slammed him to the ground. John plopped down on Reynolds chest, causing the vampire to grunt at the sudden weight on himt.John brought his hand to his knee and rested his face on his palm and looked at Reynolds with a bored expression on his freckled face."Listen man. I don't like you. Never have, never will. But I'm going to let you and your buddy go." John said nonchalantly, gesturing to Samuel who was starting to regain conscious."Mainly cause I think the little lady who thinks I can't see her seems to be traumatized enough for one day, and I doubt seeing me turn you to turn to dust will help." he said gesturing to the area was Alex was hiding. John got off of Reynolds chest and pulled him up and pushed him toward Samuel who was beginning to pick himself up and looked up at Reynolds. They both turned to him for a moment, before running away.John smirked as he watched the two vampires run in the opposite direction. He turned around and walked carefully to where Alex was hiding behind the two trash cans."Relax Babygirl, I'm not going to hurt you." he said as he showed his hands so she could see he didn't have any kind of weapon on him.(Minus the wooden steak on the hoop of his stange leather belt.)He offered her his hand to help Alex up, Alex stared at him for a moment before taking his hand with hesitation. Not wanting a repeat of what had happened to her just moments before.He helped her up and gave her a big goofy smile on his freckled face."I'm John Laurens." He stated"What's your name Baby girl, cause I doubt you want me calling you Babygirl all the time.?" He asked.Alex shook the hand in her hand and gave him a soft smile."Alexandria Hamilton, but I prefer Alex." she answered."So what was that?" Alex asked as she quirked her left eyebrow as John let go of her hand.John's goofy grin seemed to grow wider as he threw is arm over her shoulder leading her out of the alleywaySuddenly black spots swam in Alex's vision."Hey are you alright?"John askedNoticing the small women starting to wobble. Alexandria looked at down at the grounds and then back at John.He was the last thing she saw. Before the world around her world faded to black.


End file.
